Alcanzar una estrella II
"Alcanzar una estrella" is a Mexican telenovela, produced by Luis de Llano Macedo for Televisa. It's an original story which aired from January 21 to June 7, 1991 and which consists of 100 episodes. The main stars are Sasha Sokol and Ricky Martin. Synopsis Eduardo Casablanca carries out a plan to form a pop musical group, however, at the last moment he decides to accompany his girlfriend Lorena on a tour in Europe. With Eduardo's absence, Alejandro Loredo is now in charge of forming the new group. After the announcement has been made, Liliana announces in her television program the lucky 5 that will be part of the group are Jessica, Silvana, Marimar, Jorge and Miguel Ángel and soon after Alejandro decides to include his second son Pablo within the project. They give life to a popular music group that goes by name of 'Muñecos de papel' (Paper Dolls), and become a success throughout the country. Jessica is the daughter of Leonardo Lascuráin, a successful businessman who also works in the piracy business. His maternal grandfather, Don Odiseo Conti, will leave him a great fortune when he dies. Gabriel Loredo, Alejandro's oldest son, seeks to marry Jessica just to keep his grandfather's fortune, but she decides not to marry and realizes her dream of being a singer within the new group. Jessica falls in love with Pablo, who turns out to be Gabriel's brother and his partner in the group. Pablo arrives in Mexico for Gabriel's wedding, which fails to happen, so he returns home after spending a few days in Puerto Rico. He is well received by his father Alejandro and his sister Claudia, unlike his mother Paulina, whom he considers the worst of her children, in addition to not having a good relationship with his brother Gabriel. Pablo joins the 'Paper Dolls' at the request of his father, where he has Jessica as his partner, which he falls in love with. They both become Jessica's love interest and fight for her love, since Gabriel wants at all costs to keep Jessica's love and fortune. Silvana struggles in the world of appearances and dreams of becoming a soloist. Her mother Verónica is a great designer. She also has a sister named Laura, who is always annoyed by her appearance. A secret that Silvana does not know about her mother is that she had a loving relationship with Alejandro many years ago, but that relationship could not be because Alejandro was a married man, and shortly after that relationship Silvana was born. Miguel Ángel is the group's loner, but very passionate about what he likes most, music. His mother Mariana is a great telenovela actress and his father Gonzalo is a lawyer. For his job, he does not spend much time with Miguel Ángel and that leads him to do irresponsible things, but deep down he's a good man. Marimar is a beautiful but very shy young woman who suffers for the repression of her mother Flora, who always wanted to be an artist and sees in Marimar what she could never be. Flora takes her to the audition for the new group and she is accepted. Within the group, Marimar meets Jorge and they become better friends, although she falls in love with him, but Flora forbids her daughter's love with Jorge since all that interests her is that Marimar concentrates on being famous. Jorge is a good boy from a poor family. He is Pablo's best friend and he works as a waiter in a cafeteria. He dreams of being a great star, which is why he decides to go to the new group. Jorge befriends Marimar in whom he is hopelessly in love. These six young people will learn that the life of the famous is not easy, and that there will be many obstacles they will have to face to achieve their dreams. Trivia * After the conclusion of the telenovela, a movie 'Más que alcanzar una estrella' was made in 1992 starring Eduardo Capetillo, Bibi Gaytán, Mariana Garza and Ricky Martin. However, the story and the characters had nothing to do with both telenovelas. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:1991 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas